The Zacinator
by soccercrazed15
Summary: At fifteen months, his twin was declared BWL and he was ignored. At seven, he promised never to cry again. At nine, he was kicked out and took his four yearold brothers with him. At fourteen, he became the youngest seeker to win the world cup and he ca
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 1

A young boy of seven huddled in a corner of what seemed to be his room, but it did not look like it. The room was scarcely furnished. There was a small bed that creaked when lied on and a desk made of zebra wood. It had a single lamp on it that needed its bulb changed. Many books and papers littered the desk.

If one looked closely at the books and papers they would assume that the navy blue room belonged to at least a teenager, if not an adult. The books held spells that were learned at Hogwarts, the school a wizard went to learn magic at the age of eleven. The papers had notes on potions and spells, and some new spells that the little boy had just invented. The chair that accompanied the desk was a plain wooden one that was hard to sit on without a cushion. Its seat came up to the little boy's stomach, but the little boy always managed to get up.

The small child himself was handsome, contrasting heavily with the room. He had raven black hair and emerald green eyes. His face held no baby fat and enhanced his high cheek bones and already prominent chin. He was small for his age, standing only 3ft. 2in, with narrow shoulders and thin arms and legs. Though, he did have small but strong muscles adorning those legs and arms.

His back was facing the rest of the room. His knees had been drawn to his chest and his arms were wrapped around his legs in a vice-like grip. He was crying with all of his heart. Tears were streaming down his face as his body wracked with sobs. He had put a silencing spell up, as best as he could, so he knew no one could hear him and yell at him to be quiet. Or worse, hear and just ignore him.

The little boy didn't understand why he was crying. Yes, his parents and their friends were downstairs. Yes, they were celebrating his twin Jacob's birthday. Yes, they had forgotten that it was his birthday as well. But he should have been used to it by now. In fact, he couldn't remember a birthday, or any other day where he wasn't ignored by everyone. Well, almost everyone.

"Boder..Boder…Boooder", the little boy heard on his right. It came from an old, almost broken down, walkie-talkie that Jacob had thrown away, but the little boy had saved. It barely worked, but it worked nonetheless. Its counterpart was located in his younger brothers' room.

Quickly, the little boy known as Harry Potter, tried to stop his self pity. Taking a few shaky breaths, he got himself under control, before he stuck his right hand out to grab the walkie-talkie.

"I'm here Michael. Calm down buddy. I'll be there in a minute", Harry responded with no trace of what he had been doing previously.

"Kay". Was his only answer, which made Harry sigh in relief. His younger twin brothers always worried him. But he knew this wasn't serious since Michael had calmed down.

Harry clicked the walkie-talkie off and rose off of the uncarpeted floor. Turning around he took ten quick steps to the door. Grabbing the cold door handle, he opened then shut the door. He felt around his neck until he encountered a thick silver chain.

_Uncle Moony would kill me if he ever saw me wearing this chain. But I always take it off when he comes to visit and he never comes into my room when he does visit, _Harry thought as he pulled out his necklace.

It contained the only present he ever received from his parents. It didn't matter that he couldn't remember being given it, he was too young to remember, or that he had to find a chain to put it on because no one had given him one. The only thing that mattered, was that he had been given a present.

The present was a pendant. The pendant was made out of white gold and was painted red, gold, silver, and green. It was only the size of his small fist, but it was magnificent when looked at closely. The center was a plain sword with a symbol on it that's meaning had long been lost. The sword held two beasts fighting one another. A griffin appeared to be holding onto and protecting the sword, while a basilisk wrapped itself around the two. The griffin had its mouth around the neck of the basilisk. All in all, it was very beautiful, but Harry secretly thought the snake should have won. He always had a fondness for snakes, which seemed to get him into trouble with everyone else.

Also attached to the large chain, was a key. Seeing his prize, Harry gently tugged the chain off, used the key to lock his door, and then replaced the chain. Swiftly, Harry walked down the deserted hall until he reached the last door on the right.

Preparing himself, Harry opened the door and walked into his barely two year-old brothers' room. What greeted him was a tackle to the ground by a small body. Lying on his back, Harry looked up to see Jonathon sitting on his stomach, with a big smile on his face.

Harry smiled at this. Michael and Jonathon's happiness made Harry happy. The two toddlers were also ignored by their parents, in favor of Jacob, the boy-who-lived..

_Yeah, everyone pays attention to Jacob and they all want to see his scar on the palm of his hand. They laugh at my scar on my forehead, always saying I was clumsy that night and cut myself, falling out of my crib. But they don't even laugh at me anymore. It's now just gross neglect. And they do it to Michael and Jonathon too, but not as much. I have to take care of them, but I really don't mind. I want them to be happy._

While Harry had been thinking, Michael had come over and sat on the ground next to his twin. Harry put on his best scowl that sent the two boys into a fit of giggles. Harry also started to giggle. After a few minutes, Harry sat himself up and lifted Jonathon off of him.

All three of the boys sat Indian style facing each other. Harry took this time to inspect, first Michael and then Jonathon, thought there really were no physical differences between the two. They had, short messy black hair, just like him, but a little less messy. Their eyes were hazel today, but could turn to a pure green and anything in between, depending on their emotions. They had slightly chubby cheeks and were average size for tow year-olds, which pleased Harry greatly because he was the one responsible for their will being.

Michael, the more vocal of the two, decided he had enough silence.

"Where ma ?", he asked with a little longing in his voice, wanting his mother but knowing she wouldn't pay attention to him.

Harry wished that the boys hadn't been very smart, learning about their environment and talking. But neither of the boys was stupid. They understood a lot for ones so young and Harry knew that he would have to answer Michael's question.

"Ma is downstairs with papa. Everyone is celebrating Jacob's birthday. You know, like we did last week with yours", Harry answered in monotone, even though his heart started to hurt a little.

'Oh' was all he heard for a few minutes while the two toddlers tried to grasp the meaning of what their brother was saying. Finally, Michael seemed to get it.

"Like our pawty", he asked.

"Yeah Michael. Only it's not just us three there. A lot of grown-ups are there. The party is huge", Harry immediately responded, hoping against all odds that they would stop this line of questioning because it was making him both sad and angry. He was sad no one remembered his birthday and extremely angry that he had been the only one to remember Michael and Jonathon's birthday, last week.

"We have our own gooooder pawty den", Jonathon finally spoke.

"A better party? Here? Why?", Harry asked curious as to why the boys didn't want to go downstairs because their mother normally, finally remembered them at parties. They weren't totally ignored because they were so young and cute.

"We want you, broder, at da pawty", Jonathon said.

"So we have our own pawty wid you," Michael finished for his twin.

Harry was stunned for a minute. He had always loved his brothers, but growing up neglected ruined any self esteem he had. He felt worthless and unable to be loved. He had taught himself to talk and potty train. He started studying and practicing magic to make his parents proud. But nothing ever did. They never paid attention to him. Only Jacob got their attention. Harry kept at magic only because he fell in love with it.

His two toddler brothers did not understand neglect so they had vied for their parents, while Harry had cared for them. It was always call Harry, but want Mommy and Daddy to come. Whenever they got the chance, they would abandon Harry for their parents and Harry understood that because he also wanted his parents.

But hearing that they wanted to be with him, instead of downstairs, made Harry want to leap for joy, knowing that they wanted him instead of just needing him for their care. Harry made a promise that day.

_I promise I will always love you two and take care of you, no matter what happens, like a real father should. And I promise to never cry again, especially for my parents. They will never love me, Michael, or Jonathon. But I don't need their love. I can give Michael and Jonathon love, though._

_Two Years Later:_

Everything had gone horribly wrong. Right now, his parents were yelling at him with enough rage to make almost anyone cower in fear. They wouldn't listen to him when he tried to tell them the truth. He wanted to save the boys, but his parents thought that he had killed them. They thought he had taken Jacob to help resurrect the Dark lord. That he willingly took the dark mark. And Jacob did not tell them different.

Harry eyed his twin from behind his parents. They boy's silk black shirt was torn, but that was the only 'injury'. The boy had immediately run behind his parents as soon as they got back. He started telling lies, saying that Harry had gotten Michael and Jonathon killed. He did not want to take the blame for the event, even though the boys were not dead, but no one seemed to understand. They looked dead from where they were on the floor, but Harry knew it was only because of the werewolf bites they had received. It was going to be hard for them, being bitten at a young age, but they would survive.

And his parents. As soon as they saw Harry's torn shirt and looked to see the dark mark glowing on his arm, they assumed the worst. The only thing they were right on was the dark lord coming back, the rest was crap and Harry was sick of it. He knew they now hated him and the feeling was now mutual.

"YOU ARE NO SON OF OURS. YOU ARE DISOWNED AND I NEVER WANT TO SEEYOU AGAIN", Lily Potter yelled at her eldest son, with as much venom as a snake.

Harry looked up at his parents, with cold emotionless eyes, before turning to walk out of the house. At the door, he turned around one last time to his parents.

"I'm glad then. You finally got what you always wanted. I've hated you for two years now for all your neglect", Harry shot back before snapping his fingers to levitate his brothers' 'bodies' out of the door, in front of him.

"And Jacob," Harry called over to his brother. Jacob looked up to his twin, too afraid to tell the truth to his parents. "I'm glad you're such a wonderful brother. I hate you all". With that, Harry Potter left his family, with his four year-old now werewolf brothers, for the last time.

_A.N._

_This just came to me last night and I had to write it. I actually know where this is going, unlike my other story, which I will update in less than a week. Anyway, tell me if I should continue. And I need a beta for this story and Triple Potter Threat._

_Read and Review_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

_**Chapter 2**_

_5 years later…_

"Aw, come on dad. We're going to miss meeting up with the Weasleys and the Portkey if you don't hurry up", a fourteen year-old Jacob Potter whined. He had been waiting for five minutes for his father to come down the stairs so that they could floo and meet the Weasleys.

Jacob had been waiting all year to see the Quidditch World Cup. With Jacob's name, James had secured expensive box seats for Jacob and all of his friends, at least from Gryffindor.

Jacob couldn't wait, especially since his new girlfriend, Ginny, would be sitting right next to him.

James came down the stairs and tapped Jacob on the shoulder, startling him enough that he turned around. For a moment James' eyes flashed with anger, indicating to Jacob that his father had just remembered Harry, Jacob's twin.

"Daaaaad. Why couldn't mom come with us?" Jacob started to whine again, hoping his father would forget about his twin. It wasn't that Jacob wanted to forget his twin and dead younger siblings, but every time he saw the flash of anger, Jacob would feel two emotions that he wasn't used to. Guilt and Fear. So Jacob would always change the subject when he saw either of his parents like that.

James took the bait that his son gave him and his hazel eyes turned serene once more.

"Because there was another Death Eater attack, so the hospital needs all the healers it can get. She'll come with us next time. And besides, you wouldn't want her there with Ginny, would you", James asked as a sly grin made its way across his face.

"What? No…. I don't care about that. But there won't be a next time for a couple of years; until the next Quidditch World Cup. And it won't be the same. Right now, will be when the Bulgarian's seeker makes his first World Cup championship appearance. Krum was supposed to be the best seeker in the world, until Shade Adava pushed him out and so Krum became one of the best beaters in the World and…" Jacob trailed off as he realized that his father had zoned out.

Jacob sent his father a heated glare for the lack of attention. He hated when people did not show him attention.

James only laughed at his son's face; it was not the first time his son had ranted about the Bulgarians. He loved the team and had pictures of almost every player on the team. The only two Jacob was missing was Adava and Krum's. James couldn't seem to find any decent, up-close posters of them and he had checked everywhere.

Jacob's attire also screamed Bulgarian fanatic. He wore black jeans with a red and black polo shirt. To top it off, his face was painted black and red.

When Jacob realized he had his father's attention, he grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, while simultaneously stepping in and calling 'The Burrow".

Jacob whirled around and around until he abruptly stopped. Being used to this sensation, he managed to keep himself upright. This did not last for long as he forgot to move out of the way for his father. Both ended up sprawled on the floor, with James on top of Jacob. James immediately sprung back up; followed by a very irritated Jacob.

"DAD! You made me fall," Jacob started, angered that he had fallen in front of other people. As Jacob yelled, James picked up his glasses and cringed. The round, black brimmed glasses were bent so that when he put them back on, it looked like his ears were lopsided.

Jacob finally ceased his yelling and looked around at his surrounding, purposely ignoring his father.

Bill and Charlie Weasley were seated at the table. Charlie was tan, wearing a black tank top and baggy black pats. Bill was dressed almost exactly like his brother; except he wore a long sleeve shirt and his boots were made out of dragon hide. A fang, which looked like a vampire's, dangled ominously off of his left ear.

Both were grinning and got up to greet Jacob. Jacob returned the greetings with enthusiasm, forgetting his recent indignanty at being pushed down and landed on.

Soon, the rest of the Weasleys had come down, along with Hermione Granger, to greet James and Jacob. James greeted them all, while Jacob focused solely on Ginny.

Her hair was in two braids, with a pink bow on the end of each one. She wore a light blue sundress with red flowers on it. When she saw Jacob in his expensive blue robes, she blushed and grabbed his hand.

Jacob smirked. This was something new to Ginny, but Jacob was used to this. He had already dated half the girls in his year, with the exception of the Ravenclaws and Slytherins, and he wanted to move to the year above and below him.

After a few minutes, the group made their last minute preparations and left for the Quidditch World Cup.

The trek to the portkey was uneventful. They group managed to all grab a hold of the Portkey at once, and they were off.

When they arrived, they were outside of an enormous campsite that seemed to be deserted except for a scarce few stragglers. One of the few left was the Diggory family. Even Mrs. Diggory came along to please her wife and son.

The two groups met and exchanged polite greetings, though Jacob and James were seething inside when it was mentioned that Cedric had beaten Jacob every time the two had faced off against each other as seeker. Ron noticed this and decided to placate his friend.

"Hey mate. Don't listen to them. You're the best seeker ever. And you're the Boy-who-lived".

This seemed to calm Jacob down quite a bit as he nodded his head in consideration. A horn sounded off in the distance as a reminder to the two groups that there was a time crisis.

"Dad, we have to hurry up before the match starts. I can already see our tent and the Aurors surrounding it, so let's hurry up", Jacob pleaded with his father.

James agreed with his son and mixed the group together. The newly formed group took off in a sprint towards the arena, hoping to get there before the beginning of the match. They traversed through the tents, accidentally kicking a few things over and not picking them up. Eventually they reached the jammed entrance and in record time.

The people surrounding the entrance saw Jacob and let the group through without a voice of complaint. Once in, the Diggorys parted ways and headed to their own seats as the rest of the group headed to their personal box seats.

Upon entering through the enchanted doors, Jacob saw his entire fellow fourth year Gryffindors lounging around. Seamus and Dean were next to one another with their parents on either side. The females were to the right of the room and were giggling.

Everyone stopped talking to greet Jacob when he entered. Jacob only nodded his head and took Ginny to the center seats, and anxiously awaited the start of the match.

"Jacob, can I ask you something", Ginny whispered so softly that Jacob almost missed it.

"Sure Gin. What is it?" Jacob asked and pulled his gaze away from the field to look at his new girlfriend. Ginny blushed and averted her gaze, but continued on.

"Why didn't you invite Neville? He is in your year and you invited everyone else".

"Because Ginny," Jacob smirked when she turned a darker shad of red that almost matched her hair, "he is the biggest loser I have ever met and I am ashamed to call him a fellow Gryffindor".

"Oh. I guess you're right. He is a screw up most of the time", Ginny hastily agreed.

"Then it's settled. So let's watch the match". Jacob ended the conversation and turned his eyes back to the field. All conversation ceased and a moment later Cornelius Fudge was heard, wanting to talk before the players cam out. Fudge had accepted Voldemort had come back and decided to assure the audience of the Aurors placed around for safety precautions.

This was no news to Jacob. His uncle Sirius and uncle Remus had already told him that they would be there, working.

Soon Fudge ended his talk and let everyone apprehensively await the arrival of Ireland and the Bulgarians.

_German dialogue (at least pretend that it is)_

"Are you ready Shade", Viktor Krum asked his teammate, trying to see if he was scared. Contrary to popular belief, Krum did not hold a grudge against his schoolmate for taking his position. Beater seemed to even fit Krum's muscular body better.

Shade looked at his teammate and gave a triumphant nod, indicating that he was not at all nervous. Shade loved flying and catching the snitch. When he was up in the sky, he didn't have a care in the world.

"Do you know what the man that man is saying?" Helga, the keeper, interrupted the two. Helga indicated 'that man' by pointing her finger up at the man who was supposed to talk after the teams had come onto the field. It seemed to Shade that he had taken the initiative to talk now instead of wait.

"Crap", was all Shade said sparing the man that he knew to be Cornelius Fudge, only a fleeting glance. Krum on the other hand, actually translated what was being said so that the rest of the team could understand. Only Krum and Shade knew the English language on their team so they acted as translators for the rest of them.

Fudge finally stopped talking after five minutes, which allowed the Irish to make their presence. The Irish flew onto the field and showered the crowd with fake gold and used part-veelas to walk on the ground and try to seduce the men in the audience. As a finale, the Irish team made a dancing Lepricon in the air (like in the movie).

Shade only laughed at this. The Irish liked working the crowd and the crowd had fallen for it. Many were rushing around, trying to collect the 'gold' with earnest. Others were watching the veelas in a trance-like state. The rest and bulk of the crowd had their attention fixated on the green Lepricon that had just bowed to the audience.

"Krum, you know what I think we should do" Shade asked quietly so that no one else could hear him. Krum looked back and forth between his shorter teammate and the Lepricon and smiled. He knew exactly what to do.

Soon, the whole Bulgarian team lined up shoulder to shoulder and took off into the sky. Instead of going around the Lepricon, Shade and Victor forced the team to follow them at it. They broke through its torso and in a shower of lights, the Lepricon disappeared.

Krum got really into it and decided to show off by flying backwards on his hands. Shade only rolled his eyes at this, used to Krum's behavior. The crowd loved this though and started up a chant for Krum.

When the dramatic and prolonged entrances were done, the two teams lined up, facing one another. The referee started to talk in Italian, showing both sides that she was impartial and unbiased to the match.

The snitch and bulgers were soon released and zoomed out of sight. Then the quaffle was thrown up in the air, signaling the start of the match.

Immediately, Shade flew, in a vertical line, up the field so that he was out of the way of his team. Shade slowly circled the pitch, occasionally diving down to make the other seeker follow. But that soon grew boring.

After an hour, the Irish were winning by ninety points, though Krum had some fun breaking the bones of several Irish players. Shade knew that he had to find the snitch soon or they would lose. So he started to focus solely on finding the snitch, knowing that his teammates would watch his back for bulgers.

A flash of gold soon brought Shade's attention to the opposite end of the stadium, near one of the boxes for VIPs. Shade sped off towards it, with the other seeker soon following in hot pursuit.

Shade started to lay flat on his broom as he urged his firebolt to go faster. The snitch was right next to the glass panel of the VIP box. The people inside were up in their seats, watching with awe as the two seekers came closer and closer to their little enclosure. The other seeker started to slow down so that he would be able to stop before impact, but Shade didn't.

He was almost at the snitch and the glass while still accelerating, but he was ready. At the last moment, Shade saw the snitch dive down and saw Jacob, his twin, watching him. This unnerved Shade, but he would not let this revelation make him falter.

It was too late to just slow down so Shade pushed on the front end of his broom, flipped forward to push off of the metal pole next to the glass that is used for safety, and pushed his broom downwards.

The snitch was just out of Shade's reach as he got closer to the ground. With a last burst of speed, Shade grabbed the snitch and pulled up, effectively putting five inches between the ground and his broom.

The crowed roared and Shade came to a stop in the middle of the pitch. He stood there with a calm face on as his team came and embraced him while it was announced that the Bulgarians won.

A crowd started to engulf the team, consisting of friends, family, and political figures. They were deafening with their congratulations and Shade covered his sore and abused ears.

His team saw this, so they surrounded him and tediously pushed their way out of the crowd. When they were finally free, each member headed off to their own destination.

Later on that night, Shade emerged from his shower, dressed in black Khakis and a nave blue hooded sweatshirt.

What he emerged to involved his twin brothers doing flips on their beds and his three year-old 'sister' giggling playfully. Shade sighed when no one acknowledged his presence, too occupied with their own antics.

Deciding not to bother the three, and knowing that they were safe, he swiftly walked out of his tent, while simultaneously pulling his hood up to cover his hair and face. With no clear destination in mind, Shade aimlessly made his way towards the horde of tents that made up temporary homes for the spectators.

Shade's own tent, was located near his teams' and had many concealment and protection charms on it that ensured that no one could get near them but they could get out.

In the middle of Shade's wandering spells were seen and heard all around. Taking in his surrounding, Shade saw directly in front of him were eights wizards, four of the wizards were nicely dressed teenager; two boys and two girls, who were currently facing four Death Eaters.

Death Eaters. People Shade did not expect to see in such a tightly guarded place, but there they were. They had black robes that covered every inch of their skin, with a white mask to adorn their faces. Definitely Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters seemed to be toying with their prey, circling and closing in on the four, who in turn were cowering fear, except one of the boys.

"You don't scare me. I could beat you easily and get you all sent to Azkaban. So leave before I get angry", the boy shouted with arrogance dripping from his voice.

The Death Eaters laughed at the boy's stupidity. Shade would have too, if he hadn't taken a closer look at the boy and recognized the words that were spoken.

_He may have gotten taller and his voice might have gotten a little lower, but it is still Jacob in all his glory, _Shade thought with sarcasm on the last part. _So I was right that it was him back in the box at the stadium._

Shade started to shake with rapidly emerging memories and emotions that he futilely tried to repress. _How ironic can things get, _Shade started to muse on the verge of hysteria. The words were breaking him because that is exactly what Jacob had said five years ago during the 'incident'.

_No, I must get myself under control. Darn Jacob. I wouldn't be losing y cool if he used his brain to think of new sayings. Besides, I don't care what happens here. Michael, Jonathon, and Skyler are back at the tent and I have to make sure that they don't leave it. So who gives a crap what happens here, _Shade decided, turning to walk the other way.

Shade didn't get more than a few feet before the first scream began, followed by another. But he didn't even flinch or break his stride.

But then he heard something that made him stop and turn around quickly to face the situation once more. It was a giggle that he was all too familiar with.

Looking back at the scene, Shade saw Skyler in the middle of the fight. The three year-old was smack in the middle giggling like Shade had seen her earlier, not contemplating the danger she was in.

Neither side seemed to care that there was a little child in the way. With finality, Jacob and the Death Eaters raised their wands intending to finish the other off.

"No!" was all Shade said before he dove for Skyler, not caring how she got there, just hoping to save them her before it was too late.

_I'm gonna start updating every two weeks, cross my heart. I'm sorry that I have only responded to a handful of reviews, I'll respond to them eventually. So thanks for everyone putting up with me. _

_Skyler is in no way blood related to Harry._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

Chapter 3

Pain. It was all that Shade was aware of; the only thing he could focus on. It was overwhelming his entire being, sucking him towards blissful darkness. It was so enticing to just let all the pain go away and surrender himself to unconsciousness.

But he couldn't. There was some reason why he threw himself into this pain, but he couldn't remember why. The pain wouldn't allow him to think properly but he needed to; it was important for some reason.

So he fought against the darkness and pain, trying to figure out this enigma. This went on for what seemed like an eternity for Shade, but he finally surfaced above it and over the pain.

He was aware that he was on his left side with his head lying on something hard and liquid dripping down from his right temple. Something was pushing against him, insistent on making its presence known.

He could hear someone talking but it was hard to make out the different words. "Ade..sha..igbrot.." the jumbled words held no meaning but the voice of Skyler penetrated Shade's pain filled mind, allowing the pain to fade into the background.

Slowly, Shade opened his eyes to look at his 'sister'. Her long brown hair was a little dirty, along with her face, but she seemed fine. Her blue eyes expressed worry and Shade tried to smile to reassure the little girl that he was fine.

Gently, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. His chest constricted and he noticed that his sweatshirt was split in half, lying on the ground. After he could bear the brunt of moving, Shade steadily pushed himself up, using his right leg to support most of his weight.

Looking to either side of him, he saw that the fight had stopped and its occupants were staring at him with awe. Making sure neither side moved, he reached down and picked Skyler up and held her tightly to his aching chest.

Once he was sure that Skyler was safe with him and his initial dizziness had stopped, Shade pulled out his wand. It wasn't a perfect fit for a wand but it was the next to best thing. Its core was from a Hungarian Horntail's tooth and was very rare.

Immediately, the Death Eaters pulled their own wands back into a defensive stance and eyed Shade warily, unsure of what he would do. The group of teens that Shade dubbed 'Jacob's followers', just looked on curiously, completely assured that Shade would not attack them. How wrong they were.

Swiftly, Shade ducked while throwing a strong dark curse at the Death Eaters. As expected, most of them blocked the attack and threw a counter that Shade was ready for; it flew overhead and hit the redheaded boy. The boy promptly fainted on the spot and the other three teens turned their backs to help there friend.

"You're pretty good you young brat. Most would be passed out by now. No matter though. You need medical treatment. A month's worth at least. We'll take care of you if you come join us, how about it", one of the death eaters asked as they started to surround their new prey. The voice was female.

"Not a chance", Shade smiled and threw an expelliarmus (sp.) curse at the death eater next to the woman. The death eater was ready, but not for the force of the curse, which promptly sent him flying twenty feet into a still burning fire. The death eater managed to jump out of the fire, but was burned severely from landing face down on the coals.

"So you're siding with the light then?" the woman asked, beginning to circle Shade.

"No you idiot. I make my own sides. You just pissed me off by trying to hurt my sister. I'll handle the other idiots later", Shade responded with anger filtering into his voice.

As soon as he was done talking, the remaining death eaters launched dark spells at him, which he dodged with some effort. He was wearing down fast from blood loss and he knew that there were a couple of curses running through his system that needed attention. But these people needed to pay for messing with his family.

A sound off to the left, caused one of the death eaters to look away and Shade took this opportunity to knock the man out. There were two remaining, one of them being the woman.

The sound that had caused the death eater to turn, got louder and suddenly, two white blurs were seen for a moment. They landed on the man who promptly screamed, and then fainted.

The woman ran at that point, but not before Shade had cast a curse to give her painful boils.

Shade then turned to the two white blurs that looked identical. They were cut little wolf cubs that promptly turned back into naked humans. Michael and Jonathon didn't care that they were naked, they never did.

Sighing, the little family turned to look at the group remaining that had finally managed to wake up their friend. The four teens eyed the family and Jacob was about to come forth, but Shade cut him off with a deadly look.

Unhurriedly, Shade walked over to the group and examined them for a minute. The two redheads were definitely brother and sister. The remaining girl had ugly brown hair and big teeth. The group looked scared as Jacob approached with Michael and Jonathon right behind him. When Shade was done examining his brothers little group of followers, he spoke in no more than a whisper.

"If you ever attack a little child again, I won't hesitate to kill you. You're foolish and shouldn't be allowed to hold wands".

Jacob became riled at these words and glared at Shade. "Who the heck do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do you loser. You think that you're tough, well you're not", his chest even puffed out a little bit when he was done.

Easily, Shade punched Jacob in the nose with his free hand. Jacob promptly fell back and cried out in pain. Jacob's followers looked at Shade with identical dumbstruck expressions on their faces because no one had ever laid a finger on Jacob. Shade was unperturbed.

"Don't assume anything you brat. I don't care what you do, but if I ever see you near me again, I kick the crap out of you. Remember when you sleep, you could wake up someplace else in lots and lots of pain".

With those words, Shade departed in a quick stride. When he was hidden away from the group, he slowed down his walk greatly, while breathing heavily. Jonathon came up from behind and grabbed Skyler from his hands, while Michael ran ahead to find a medi-witch (sp./name?).

Eventually, Shade made it back to his tent, with much help from Jonathon who was still carrying a sleeping Skyler. In his tent, his team and the team's medi-witch greeted him. He was pushed onto his bed and threatened to not move.

Upon examination, Shade was told that it would take him three weeks to recover. There were too many curses involved and too much blood loss. So rest and healing potions were needed.

"But school starts in two weeks. And I have to work so I can't rest", Shade pleaded with the woman. The woman would hear none of it though.

"I'm sure that you have enough money right now and Mr. Krum will tell the school that you will miss the first week. So don't argue with me", the woman glared and left to set up a portkey to take Shade to the German healing center.

"Well that sucks big bro. Now we have to take care of you", Michael said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. Now we can't do anything but hang out with you or with Alanna. You'll be boring and Alanna will be busy and just ask us to watch Skyler. There goes our summer vacation", Jonathon piped in immediately after his older twin.

"Shut up you two. At least you're not stuck in a bed for the rest of the holidays. Especially with the lovely healers that make it as painful as possible to get any treatment", Shade did not normally tell his brothers to shut up, but the idea of sitting around for three weeks was not enthralling.

Just then, the medi-witch Lauren, came back in with an old shoe. She gathered Jonathon, Michael, and Skyler around the bed and told them to grab hold. Right before Shade was transported off, he heard Krum promise to clean up his mess for him. _He acts like such an older brother sometimes,_ was the last thought Shade had before leaving.

-----------------

The next three weeks were the worst for Shade. The food, he hated and Michael and Jonathon spent their time annoying the healers, which resulted in the worst tasting potions for Shade.

Shade was bored all the time and couldn't wait to get out and about. When he was finally allowed out, he had to rush over to the Frontier Pub to pick up Jonathon and Michael from Alanna.

Alanna was behind the counter, serving a young gentleman. She was thirty years old and had blond hair and blue eyes. She was very pretty and that got her into trouble sometimes, but she could handle herself. Shade had met her five years ago. Alanna was working at the Pub and took pity on Shade. She managed to talk her boss into letting Shade run errands and do odd jobs, in return for a place to live.

Food was another issue and Alanna taught Shade how to steal without being caught. In return, when Alanna gave birth to Skyler, Shade promised to baby-sit whenever Alanna was working. Rarely though, Alanna would watch Michael and Jonathon to make sure the two weren't getting into a lot of trouble.

When Alanna saw Shade she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and handed him his luggage for school, that she had shrank. With a quick yell, the twins were brought downstairs and they said their goodbyes before departing.

The three were flying to school. Drumstrang wasn't that far away and the wards would recognize the group; it was a safer way to keep imposters out rather than setting up a temporary floo connection.

Michael and Jonathon were going to start school two years early, due to much persuasion on Shade's part.

Michael and Jonathon got on their own brooms and the three were off.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

Chapter 4

Flying to school took a little less than an hour. It would have taken Shade only a half an hour, if he had been by himself. But he wasn't and Michael had decided to disappear at times, just to make his brother search for him.

By the end of the flight, Shade was in a bad mood and hungry. He had skipped breakfast at the hospital and hadn't had time to pick anything up, before leaving. He wanted to make it in the castle before lunch, so that he could catch up with his friends before class.

When he landed, he immediately started to walk up the large hill to the castle, not waiting for either of his brothers to catch up with him. The walk was long and tiring, but Shade was still in shape, even though he had been in the hospital.

Jonathon and Michael had no such luck and ended up winded by the time they reached the castle doors. Both were nervous, but tried not to show it. They knew they would have to prove themselves to the older kids if they wanted to fit in. So they couldn't show any weakness.

"I'm not waiting for you two, so hurry up. You've been here before, but this time you'll actually get into trouble for breaking the rules. So stop acting so frightened", Shade's low voice startled the boys from their thoughts.

Michael didn't have time to retort, as Shade started to open the doors and walk in without them. The younger boys knew they wouldn't get lost, but they wanted to be near Shade when they were introduced as new students. They hurried once again to catch up to Shade and succeeded, halfway to the South Hall.

Shade slowed down a little when they caught up and let them walk next to him. He may have been in a bad mood, but he wasn't really mad at Michael. He could never be mad at either of his younger brothers. _I'll make an exception for Jacob though._

When the small group entered the Hall, they were surprised to find more than a few empty seats. Scanning around expertly, Shade realized that the sixth and seventh years were all missing, along with Kakaroff (sp.) and a few other teachers.

A boy with sandy blond hair waved to the group from across the hall, making Shade squint for a moment, before waving back with enthusiasm.

The boy elbowed the girl next to him and the boy and girl who seemed to be having a deep conversation with one another. All three turned to glare at the blond boy, before spotting Shade, Michael, and Jonathon near the entrance of the hall.

Shade paid the group no heed, looking for a professor who could give him a schedule for himself and his brothers, but was interrupted a force that knocked the wind out of him and sent him to the floor. He lay there on his back, with someone on top of him, trying to bite back the blood that was coming out of his mouth. He wasn't fully healed and that hurt. A lot.

Looking up, he saw that the group of four had not taken well to being ignored and had come over to talk to him. Not even looking at down to his chest, Shade knew that Kayla had knocked him down.

She had light brown hair, blue eyes, and a tan complexion, which contrasted greatly with Luke, their other friend. Luke was standing directly behind Shade's head with a big smile on his face, hinting at his easy going personality.

The other girl, Mica, was laughing with her brown hair spilling over her face, covering her hazel eyes from view. In contrast, the last boy, Alex, had a calm face and was staring intently at Shade.

"You meanie! You shouldn't ignore us like that, Shade. We're your friends and you treat us like that. I can't even comprehend what you would do to your enemies?" Kayla spoke into Shade's shirt, causing a light tickling sensation.

"Sorry K. But I just got here and wanted to get my schedule but there seems to be a few teachers missing, along with the older kids," Shade admitted to his friend, knowing that Kayla was actually hurt that he had ignored her.

"It's okay. I forgive you", Kayla pushed her head up from Shade's chest and gave him a toothy smile. A cough from behind caught the group's attention and they turned to see Michael and Jonathon looking very shy.

"What's the matter with you two today? Seriously, you've been here before. It's almost like your second home. So why are you nervous all of a sudden", Shade asked exasperated at their erratic behavior.

Jonathon spoke for the first time in hours. "But we're gonna be students now, bro. And that makes a difference. Besides, everyone is staring at us". And it was true. Kayla's little display of annoyance had caught the attention of the rest of the school, especially what seemed to be the new first years.

Shade became anxious himself, never liking to be the center of attention. That's why he had wanted to leave so soon after the World Cup. Now these new kids were looking at him in awe. No one ever realized exactly how young he was.

Sensing the general anxiety growing, Alex, ushered the group, along with Jonathon and Michael, back over to the table. Mica then cast a silencing spell around them, so that no one would be able to ease drop on their conversation.

"So where is everyone", Shade asked as soon as Mica cast her spell.

"Hogwarts", Luke said tonelessly.

"Why?" Shade made sure to keep calm, knowing that his friends would notice if he wasn't.

"Apparently a Triwizard Tournament is going to happen this year. And Kakaroff took Krum and the older students with him. He also wanted us to come, but we had to wait for you".

"Wait for me? And why are we going there anyway? I can't leave Michael and Jonathon there by themselves. They'd hurt someone". This last part was met with two 'hey's from the twins.

"Well, Kakaroff wanted to show you off and that is why we get to go. Doesn't it sound wonderful, having two of the best players in the world, at your school?" Sarcasm was dripping down Luke's throat, threatening to choke him.

"I'm not going. I told you I'm not leaving my little brothers by themselves", Shade held firm that he was not going to be flaunted in front of people just to make Kakaroff look good.

"We all know that Shade. As does Kakaroff. Why else would he let them sleep here, while going to that nice muggle school a little bit away? So Kakaroff said to bring them with you. And that's an order"

"So when do we leave?" Shade was resigned to his fate. He really wanted Jonathon and Michael to intermingle with the kids in their year, but he couldn't disobey a direct order.

"As soon as you're ready".

-----------------------------------------------Happy Holidays---------------------------------------

A.N. – Shortest Chapter. Kind of rushed too. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm going to Florida till Saturday night, so any questions will have to wait until then. Sorry. Merry Christmas Eve, Happy Holidays, Happy New Year.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I'm too poor to own Harry Potter_

Chapter 5

_Great Hall, Hogwarts:_

"So when can we expect your fourth years to be arriving, High Master" Albus Dumbledore inquired.

"Soon, Dumbledore. Very, soon. They will be here before the end of dinner" Kakaroff replied. Or else did not need to be said because his students knew that they would be in a lot of trouble if they were late. He had given a specific order to be here before dinner ended. It was the best way to introduce his star pupils.

"Well, then. We better make some room for them. It seems to be quite packed already." And it was true. With the additional students from France and Germany, along with spectators and officials for the tournament, the Great Hall was packed.

"I'm sure that they will find room. A few of them could even sit up here with us, just like Viktor." Krum, two seats away, perked up at his name being mentioned without a compliment. That was all that Kakaroff had been doing, and Krum was getting sick of it.

"Really, now?" Dumbledore was getting curious, as was Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Lily and James Potter, who were eavesdropping on the conversation at hand.

"Yes. You look surprised, Albus. I always let students, other than Viktor, sit with me."

"Very well, then. If your students wish, we can extend the staff table a little bit more so that a few may eat with us. By, the way, are any of them bringing younger siblings? Already, you have four students who had to bring siblings because their parents were worried".

"Yes. But only one student. He is bringing his twin brothers who are just entering their first year". James Potter cringed at the word twins. It always brought back memories of his two youngest sons. The ones who were never given a good life and always neglected. And then they were murdered.

"Very well then. I was wondering if you would like to inter-mingle these younger siblings with our students. There will only be six of them. They will all be in their first year and I know you will have your hands full, teaching the older students"

Before Kakaroff could reply, the doors to the great hall started to open, slowly and loudly. All heads turned to the noise, waiting for the new students to enter. When the doors finally opened, cloaked figures walked entered, in perfectly straight lines of three.

There were five lines, but the third line held four people. In the middle, two figures were walking in sync with the rest of the group, but everyone in the great hall noticed that the figures were much smaller than the rest.

Many people figured out that they must be younger brothers or sisters of someone, but that did not stop them from starring.

The two cloaked people on the outside, moved slightly closer to the inside in a sign of protection.

The group kept marching, with their black cloaks concealing their identities, until the reached the bottom of the dais that held the staff table.

Both Dumbledore and Kakaroff stood up from their seats and went down to meet the final arrivals, with smiles on their faces. Dumbledore was the first to greet them.

"Welcome, young ones, to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I realize that you must be weary and hungry from all of your travel, so I will make this short." Dumbledore's tone held happiness and a bit of curiosity. He looked to his left and Kakaroff stepped forth to address his students.

"Remove your cloaks and I will give short introductions for all of you." The students removed their hoods, but did not move to take of their cloaks. A shout was heard and everyone turned to see a very red Jacob Potter standing up and pointing at the group.

"YOU—" he screamed but quickly shut up when Dumbledore sent a stern glare at him. Jacob sat back down and refused to look at anyone, acting like a spoiled child who was just reprimanded.

Dumbledore and Kakaroff turned back to the newly arrived students, all of which were trying to hold in their laughter at the boy-who-lived's attitude.

"Let's move on with this. As soon as I call say your name, please go find a seat. Some of you may sit up at the staff table," as Kakaroff finished saying this, he stared intently at the browned haired boy that had blond tips on the end and had a snake earring. The said boy didn't bother to look at Kakaroff. Dumbledore noted this as his curiosity perked.

Starting from his right, Kakaroff started saying names of students, who waited for a nod from both men, and then strode off in different directions of the hall. Soon, the third row was up.

"Luke Seraph," a nod was given and the boy left, going in the direction of another boy and two other girls. All of them had snake earrings like the boy Kakaroff had singled out with his eyes.

_So they're a group. And it seems that these twins must be the younger brothers of this boy that Kakaroff has an interest in. And they all have matching earrings as well, even those two. I'll have to look into this,_ Dumbledore mused to himself, waiting to hear the three boys names.

"Ah, let's see. I don't know which boy is which, but they are first years named Mike and JJ." The two looked agitated that they had been addressed together and couldn't be told apart. Identical blue eyes flashed in anger for a moment, before disappearing completely.

Kakaroff and Dumbledore both waited to nod, understanding that the boys wanted to wait for their brother. Out of the corner of his eye, Dumbledore say Kakaroff smirk as he started to introduce the boy.

"And this charming fourth year is Shade Adava." Without waiting for a nod, the boy turned and headed towards his friends, who consequently had decided to eat at the Slytherin table.

Silence followed Shade, Michael, and Jonathon as they made their way across the hall. Once they had sat down, everyone in the group started to eat. A few moments later, whispers broke out throughout the hall.

"Adava isn't a common last name"

"It's got to be him"

"But he's only a fourth year"

"No player was ever that young"

"SILENCE," Dumbledore shouted. Immediately, the whispers stopped and the rest of the introductions continued.

-----------------------------------------------------IMBORED-----------------------------------------

"Yo, Shade. Kakaroff is glaring at you. I think he wants to burn holes in the back of your head", Mica whispered in her usual giddy voice.

"Yeah, so what? I didn't need him announcing my name like that so screw him." Alex laughed at the statement and the group of friends turned back to their meal.

Their meal was interrupted when a blond haired Slytherin slide over to face Shade.

"Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy." All Shade did was lift his eyes for a moment, before turning back to his mashed potatoes. The Slytherin was not deterred though.

"I heard that something happened at the World Cup. You defended Potter and his friends. So what side are you on?" Malfoy seemed to be getting bolder with each word. "Are you friends with Potter or something? Or a fan?"

Angry eyes, stared intently at the blond, making him shiver. Draco was of average height, with platinum blond hair sticking closely to his head. His black robes were somewhat tight, showing off his muscled body. His face was pointed and most importantly, his eyes were that of a child's.

"Listen Malfoy. Next time you want to accuse me of something, get your story straight first. I wasn't defending Potter. Both Potter and the Death Eaters pissed me off, or else I wouldn't have gotten involved. Ask your aunt Bella because I already told her that I'm on my own side. And inform her that the next time she hurts my little sister, I'll freaking kill her".

Draco's face looked shocked for a moment, before going back to neutral expression. Looking to make sure that no one, other than the Slytherins, was watching, he replied back.

"I'll make sure to tell her that"

Shade shook his head, before getting up. The rest of the group rose as well and made their way towards the doors that led out. While walking, Shade looked more intently at the door. It was heavy and reached all the way to the ceiling. Intricate patterns laced their way around the golden door.

So intent he was on examining the door, that he didn't notice a fist coming his way, until he heard Jonathon growl.

Out of instinct he ducked the punch and turned around to see an angry faced Jacob sprawled out on the floor, having landed on his face. Shade couldn't help it and burst out laughing as did Kayla and Luke.

Jacob immediately got off of the ground, scrunching his shoulders up and pointing an accusing finger at Shade.

"You piece of crap. You have the audacity to show up here after talking like that to me" Jacob hissed.

"Shut up. I didn't ask to come her and I'll talk however I darn well please." As soon as the words left his mouth, Kayla and Alex ran past him to stop Jacob's friend's who decided to attack his back. Shade's sighed, not wanting to get into a fight or be the center of attention.

"Listen, I don't like you and you don't like me. So just keep away from me and we'll be fine. I'm leaving before you bring anymore unwanted attention to us". With that, Shade turned to leave.

As the group reached the doors, Shade turned around to see Jacob charging him, screaming 'Ahh' at the top of his lungs. A few heads started to turn in their direction.

With ease, Shade stepped to the left and delivered a hard right punch to Jacobs's nose. The boy fells down and started to cry, causing everyone to look.

The doors finally opened and the group left, right before the almost the entire staff table and five people that Shade recognized, rushed over to the fallen Jacob.

One of the people that stayed behind met Shade's eyes. Shade was caught in the black eyes for a moment, seeing a hint of hatred and admiration. Shaking his head, he walked out and back to the boat he had come in.

Later on that night, right before he fell asleep, he thought _that felt really good._

--------------------------------------------------IMBORED--------------------------------------------

_A.N. Another chapter with nothing important going on. I'll eventually get to the action. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm awed that I reached 100. Keep telling me what you think._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 6

At around five in the morning, Shade was jolted awake by an incessant shake on his shoulder. Groaning in annoyance, he moved over and wrapped his dark blue blankets tightly around himself, trying to ward off the shaking.

It did not stop though. Instead, it followed him as someone tried to rip his covers away from him. This started a tug of war with a half asleep Shade. He seemed to have the upper and was slowly pulling his covers back around himself. Preparing himself, he ignored the shaking, getting ready to give one last hard yank.

As he did, the other person holding the cover let go, causing Shade to tumble over and out of bed on his butt. Shade groaned in pain for a moment before glaring up at two icy blue eyes.

The twins smiled innocently down at their brother then gave a disarming look over to the other occupants of the room that had woken up when Shade had hit the floor. Said occupants, happened to be all of the boys except Alex and Luke.

The two were used to the fights between the three brothers and had learned to sleep through it. They had chosen to room with them when they had first arrived at Magical School so they had three full years of expertise, while the rest of the room did not.

Michael and Jonathon saw angry looks crossing over all of the boys faces, giving them their cue to leave. And they did. They ran over to the girls' room to wake them up as well.

Screaming and crashes could be heard, causing everyone to laugh, forgetting their anger at being woken up so early.

Shade sighed and headed toward the shower after kicking his two friends awake. Once done, he dressed in his black uniform and headed out, preparing for the rest of the day.

----------------------------------------------HIGHONLIFE -------------------------------------------

Hogwarts was a nice place, Shade could see. The lake was a sparkling blue, with a little bit of glare from the sun. The luscious fields were well-taken care off and a healthy green. Even the castle looked nice.

But Shade knew that all these things were false. The lake held vicious creatures that would kill you without a second thought. He even saw a giant squid as they were coming in.

The grounds themselves weren't bad, but they led to a forest. This forest all of the students had been forewarned about. It was a horrible place that no one came back from. That never stopped Shade, though.

And the castle. It wasn't so much the castle, but the occupants in it. But…. Shade started to think. He couldn't get into too much trouble. Sure Kakaroff or any of the other teachers would give him detention, but that wasn't anything new. And the Potters had nothing over his head so…

"Sickle for you thoughts" a deep voice asked from his side. Shade looked to his left at Luke. The pale youth's face had not lost its baby fat yet, but the girls seemed to think that it made him cuter. He was a few inches taller than Shade and constantly reminded Shade of this fact.

"Humph. Maybe if you gave me a galleon I might give you a hint at my thoughts", Shade gave a smile as he said this, indicating that he was in a playful mood.

"As fun as this is guys, could you move it so that we can head to breakfast. I'm kinda hungry here," Alex's voice from behind Luke startled him.

The three slowly started to walk up towards the castle to eat. When they reached the doors, the doors opened and they walked through. With expertise, the three traversed through the corridors, reaching the Great Hall without once getting lost.

They saw that the hall was as it had been last night. The four tables were black, holding neutrality in a place that had none. Unlike Hogwarts, Drumstrang had no houses. There were just students who formed their own groups.

Each of the tables held a different year at Drumstrang. Naturally, none of the other schools was up this early, so there was a lot more room. The seventh years, were situated to the right, with the sixth years at the next table and so on.

Each group was at the edge of the table, closest to the enlarged staff table. No doubt, Kakaroff had ordered them to sit close, Shade thought amusedly. Surprisingly, the staff table was almost full, with only two seats empty.

"Kayla's waving us over, guys. Jonathon and Michael also seemed to have made it out of the girls' room alive. They're both at the seventh year table." Alex observed in a monotone voice.

As soon as he was done speaking, he started to move towards an excited Kayla. Shade and Luke followed suit. As they were halfway there, though, a voice billowed out, "SHADE ADAVA".

All heads turned to see a fuming Kakaroff at the head table. The man was dressed in a black robe, much like his students, and his hair was combed into a low pony tail. He was glaring daggers at Shade.

Sighing, Shade waved to his friends before gracefully walking to the staff table. He swiftly stood in front of his High Master and gave a slight bow of his head. The bow wasn't really directed at the High Master. It was a means of distraction so he could get a closer look at the teachers.

"You wanted to see me High Master?" Shade's voice was filled with such false sweetness that Krum, who was to Kakaroff's left, let out a small laugh. He quickly covered it as a cough, as Kakaroff sent him a glare, before turning back to Shade.

"Yes I did. I would like for you to sit next with me on this fine morning. Viktor has even set aside some room so you could be next to me. But I declined that. I want you both next to me." Krum's smile dropped as he heard that Shade wouldn't be the barrier between the two.

"So you can sit on my right, between the headmaster and me. If you don't mind, Albus?" The old man in question, turned and his eyes started to twinkle madly.

"Of course not, Kakaroff. The more the merrier."

With another sigh, Shade turned and walked around to get to the back of the staff table. A few glares were sent his way and Shade returned them.

As he sat down, the headmaster turned to look at Shade. Shade ignored him and started to eat. Questions were sent his way, but he ignored them. As quickly as his manners would allow, he ate his eggs and sausage.

When he finished, he got up from his seat. And just in time as students started to come in. Krum had finished as well and the two turned to exit.

"Oh boys, one last thing," Kakaroff's 'sweet' voice caused them to turn. "Everyone has the rest of the day off. Just make sure they show up for the drawing of the champions". With that said, most of the students from Drumstrang headed out to do their own thing.

--------------------------------------------HIGHONLIFE---------------------------------------------

Shade spent the rest of the day with various people. Of course Mica, Kayla, Luke, and Alex were there most of the time. But he managed to catch up with a few other year mates.

At lunch time, everyone got together to play a tournament of Quidditch. Teams were randomly drawn as were positions, with Shade playing Keeper on one team, Krum as Chaser on another, Mica as seeker on a third, and so on.

The seventh years made an illusion so that no one from the outside could see and the tournament began. They all skipped going to get lunch and no one regretted it. By dusk, the tournament ended. Mica's team won. Michael and Jonathon had been on the team as beaters, surprising everyone with their strength.

Unanimously, the students headed back to their boat and had dinner served there. After that, they took turns taking showers.

The mass headed towards the castle and packed Great Hall. Quietly, they separated. Shade had ended up at the Slytherin table again. The boy, Draco, looked his way and only gave a slight nod. It seemed the blond was starting to respect him, like Shade really cared.

"Hey Shade, where did you evil demon brothers go?" Kayla whispered next to him.

"Yeah. Where are they Shadey? They've been awfully quiet today," Mica pointed out. Shade opened his mouth to reply, but Luke beat him to it.

"They're over there, annoying the crap out of your big-old half-brother Mica. So don't worry".

Shade turned to see that the twins were indeed, annoying Krum. Krum saw him looking and gave a glare. Shade only rolled his eyes and gave his attention back to Dumbledore. He had already announced a Fleur something as the French champion. His school was up next.

"VIKTOR KRUM", cheering was heard and Krum went to walk into a separate room for the champions. He took a long time, as Michael and Jonathon had hooked themselves to his legs. He didn't seem to mind, though.

When Krum finally exited, Dumbledore cleared his throat. The goblet had already produced its last champion.

"And finally, it is my great pleasure to introduce Hogwarts' champion, Mr. CEDRIC DIGGORY!" Loud applause broke out. It took a few minutes to quiet down and when it did, Dumbledore gave everyone a good night.

Not two seconds later, the golden goblet started to glow green, eventually erupting into green flames. A small piece of parchment flew out and landed in Dumbledore's hand, still smoldering.

The headmaster took on a look of shock as he yelled out "JACOB POTTER"

End chapter

_A.N.: Sorry I took long, I had midterms. I promise to get back on schedule with updating so don't worry. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it makes me so so so happy. Chapters will get longer too._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I'm sick of writing them.

Chapter 7

The next morning found most of the school still buzzing about the news. Jacob Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, was going to compete in the Goblet of Fire as a fourth champion.

As early as they had gotten up, not even Shade and his friends had managed to get away from the whispers and thoughts on how Jacob had put his name in. What was worse, for Shade, was that the whispers and theories were coming from his own house.

As the Drumstrang students entered the Great Hall for breakfast, Shade saw that the whole staff table was filled. Shade scowled, recognizing his former 'uncles' sitting down with Lily and James.

"Shade, what's wrong?" Alex had noticed his friend's face giving off a look that could kill. The only time Alex had even seen that face before, was when Shade was protecting someone.

Shade stopped glaring for a moment, before answering his friend's question. "Nothing's really wrong. I'm just anxious to get back to school. There really isn't any reason to keep us here now".

"Okay" Alex knew that his friend was only telling part of the truth, but he let it drop. No need to make Shade angry.

The group had almost reached their table, when Shade felt a tap on his left shoulder. Whirling around, he came face to face with the man that had stared at him the first day. The man was of average height, deathly pale, and looked like he washed his hair with grease. Adding to the fact, that his face looked like it had never smiled, the man looked like a vampire.

Cold black eyes, met cold blue ones for a moment. Then the man spoke. "I was told to fetch you. You are to come and sit up at the staff table. So hurry up you brat." The man sneered at him and Shade only gave a mock salute in response. The man's scowl deepened.

Without further incident, Shade sat down at the staff table. Kakaroff was next to Krum and served as a barrier for Shade. Unluckily, Shade still had the Headmaster, Dumbledore, next to him.

"Sup?" was all Krum had said to Shade before he had hurriedly started to gobble down breakfast. Shade didn't bother to respond and dug in as well.

In less than five minutes, the two were done and halfway out of their seats before Kakaroff had called them back.

"Boys, this behavior is not what I expected. Next time, I want you to eat you meals slowly. And I expect to see both of you at lunch today. Do I make myself clear?" Kakaroff seemed to only be staring at Shade. Holding back a snort, Shade nodded. Kakaroff then gave a dismissive gesture and the two turned to leave once more.

"Ah, a moment please, Shade" Dumbledore had stopped mid sentence, in a conversation with Sirius Black, to turn his full attention to Shade. Shade turned to look at the Headmaster. His blue eyes were twinkling as usual, giving off an air of friendliness. His bright purple robes had green smiling faces on them. Shade held back another snort, never having noticed the headmaster's attire before.

"I would like you to accompany me to my office for a few moments of your time. And please bring your brothers. What are their names again?" His voice sounded sincere and honest, but Shade had already gotten angry. His brothers weren't something to be forgotten, even if were only their names.

"Michael and Joshua, Headmaster." Shade responded coolly. Dumbledore's eyes brightened, thinking that he had accomplished something and gained a little trust from Shade. He had completely ignored Shade's tone of voice.

"Yes, yes. If it pleases, I would like you to come now." Shade opened his mouth in an angry retort about not telling him what to do, but was cut off by his High Master.

"Surly, Shade can go now since he is done breakfast. Just don't steal one of my star pupils for too long Dumbledore." A snicker was heard from Krum. Casually, Shade lifted his left hand up slightly and gave a 'polite' hand gesture to Krum. This caused several staff members to gasp, while Krum just laughed harder.

Dumbledore stared for a moment, confused, until dismissed whatever had happened and started to walk away, waving a hand for Shade to follow. Reluctantly, Shade did and sent a signal over to the twins, to follow. The boys shared identical looks of sadness as they had to leave their project; annoy the Malfoy boy until he snapped.

---------------------------------------------------OLLEH----------------------------------------------

The trip to the Headmaster's office was uneventful, even though Shade knew he was being followed. No doubt, Shade thought, this is going to turn into one of his Order of the Pigeon meetings. Probably want to question me. Well screw them.

After Shade had sat down, with Michael on his right and JJ on his left, and outright refused a lemon drop, Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak. Shade held up a hand to halt him.

"Wait a moment because I don't feel like repeating myself". After a minute of complete silence, the brown mahogany door opened. In came the man Shade had dubbed as vampire, along with four of the people he hated. After that, came a mid-aged woman in green dress robes. Shade found her face amusing. She was red with rage and her lips couldn't have possibly been drawn tighter. Apparently, she had seen Shade's 'polite' hand gesture. Immediately, the woman started to yell and rant.

"ALBUS! DID YOU SEE WHAT THAT YOUNG MAN DID? WELL DID YOU? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HE DID. HE..HE..HE." She seemed to start to falter for a moment. Shade cut in.

"Look, I don't really have time for this, Madam. Whatever it is that you think I did, unless you have proof or something, I don't care." The woman's face matched that of a tomato at that point, but soon deflated, knowing he was right and she wasn't going to get anywhere with it anyway.

Dumbledore waited for the group to sit down. Each person sat facing Shade. Shade took the opportunity to read their faces. Black and both Potters look pissed. Lupin on the other hand looked confused. The woman was trying to compose herself while Vampire looked bored.

Dumbledore cleared his throat before speaking. "Shade, I would like to properly introduce myself and my colleagues. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. These two are two of my best teachers. And this group is part of our security for the tournament." Dumbledore waited a moment, wanting Shade to properly introduce himself, but Shade just looked straight at him in silence.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shade saw JJ murmuring quietly about wrinkly old men and darn twinkling eyes. Michael barely held his laughter in. The Potters heard as well and look angrier. Vampire broke the silence.

"This is all nice and quaint Albus, but why are we here?" Vampire seemed rather amused and let it be known through his tone.

"Yes well, Severus, it seems that young Mr. Potter wasn't as truthful and I thought." Many in the room gasped and Shade found himself slightly worrying about the 'truth'.

Severus, though, found himself snorting. In a mocking tone he responded. "Not our little golden boy. He can't do anything wrong."

Dumbledore ignored his comment and went on. "I happened to overhear Jacob talking with his friends and confronted him on what I heard. It seems that Jacob did not single-handedly protect his friends and girlfriend. Young Mr. Adava and his brothers seemed to have helped." From that point on, Dumbledore repeated the fight. After his was done, silence reigned in the room before Lupin broke it.

"You two can control your wolf side? Amazing." The two boys in question gave small smiles, before yawning.

"If that is all Headmaster, Mike and Joshua need to retire to bed". Shade stood up.

"No it isn't all Mr. Adava, but I assure you that I will make this short. I can see that your brothers are extremely tired." Ironically, Michael decided to yawn again at this point.

"First, I would like to know if your sister is okay. It was quiet reckless to get a child so young involved. How old is she?" A little bit of actual sincerity crept into the Headmaster's tone.

"Three."

"And you are?"

"I really don't think that is any of your business. It isn't that personal, but it is only the beginning. But if it will satisfy your curiosity, I as well as Mike and Joshua are in the middle of our years when it comes to age."

"And your mother? Is she alive and well. Because no one saw her there. Does that mean that you are an orphan. I assure you I can help you out finding a nice family--"

"I assure you that I am not an orphan. My mother had prior engagements to attend to. And no, I don't think that it's any of your business where she or my sister are." Shade spoke calmly but on the inside, he was raging with anger. The Headmaster wanted to control them and Shade would not allow it.

With that said, Shade grabbed his brothers' hands and walked out the door. Turning slightly, he said "Goodnight".

"Goodnight, Mr. Adava I hope to see you again. And hopefully your brothers and I can chat. I have already talked to your Headmaster and he has agreed that the sixth and fifth years will be sent home, but your year can stay. It will help with the publicity anyway."

Shade found himself, for the second time that day, waving goodbye, behind his back, with a 'polite' hand gesture. Before the yells started, the trio had left the office.

_A/N: So I lied. It's not longer, but the next one will be. Sorry that I didn't answer any reviews. But to clarify; Shade, Michael, and Joshua have used color contacts and died their hair. Hence it is a muggle method, so no one knows they changed their appearance. Harry generally covers his scar with make-up, a baseball hat, or a hoodie._

_Next chapter: Some actual important stuff will happen, other than 'polite' hand gestures._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two hours later, Shade found himself waking up two irritated younger brothers. Though they were a handful when awake, when they were asleep, they seemed like the perfect little angels. Their dyed brown hair with streaks of blond in them, only added to their features. Their faces had lost all baby fat, years ago when they were churned.

As he inspected them, curious sets of twin blue eyes were revealed. Slowly, Jonathon rubbed his face, as Michael yawned and stretch. This caused the dark covers to fall off revealing, pajama bottoms. Michael had red ones with golden snitches on them, while Jonathon had green ones with a single seeker dancer around it.

Both boys reluctantly got out of bed. Shade knew what to get them moving though. "It's your first class so you don't want to be late. So get your butts out of bed". Before he was done speaking the twins were already frantically moving around.

Chuckling to himself, Shade left the room before it was trashed. _Dumbledore better not bother them while they're in class. Whatever, I shouldn't worry. _

-------------------------------------------------------------SGUH-------------------------------------------------------------------

Racing throughout the corridors, Michael and Jonathon managed to make it to class just as the bell rung. They wouldn't have had to rush if they had actually asked for directions to the dungeons, but they doubted whoever they asked would help them. Most kids at Drumstrang made the mistake of asking for directions and wound up on the roof of the school. It was a very poor form of bullying.

Looking around the classroom, neither boy could figure out why anyone would want to teach, yet alone learn here. The temperature was about ten degrees cooler. The walls were a dark stone with green and red splotches in different parts. Barely any sunlight seemed to be making it in and the candles did nothing to help. All in all, it looked like a medieval style dungeon where prisoners were held. All it need were cuffs and bars and it would be perfect.

Because of their late arrival, only one table was open. And it was directly in front of the teacher's desk. Seeing this as a bad sign, Jonathon looked around, trying to locate some of their new friends. He sighed when he spotted the other kids were located near them.

Taking their seats, the boys started to pull out materials, consisting of two notebooks and a few pens. As they pulled them out, the doors slammed open and all heads turned.

Michael almost burst out laughing, trying but failing to cover it with a cough. It was Mr. Vampire and he was looking at the two like they were lunch.

Purposely, Mr. Vampire strode to the front in three steps. Turning around sharply, he barked at the students, "Quit your gawking. Pull out your cauldrons and follow the instructions on the board". With that said Mr. Vampire flipped the board over and sat at his desk.

"Hey Mike, this potion is too easy," Jonathon quietly whispered out of the side of his mouth.

"Yeah I know it is. It's a stupid mild healing potion for Christ's sake." Michael whispered back, keeping his eyes focused on the front of the room. "But we have to make it so come on".

Michael pulled out his cauldron from his backpack, having been magically shrunk, as Jonathon collected the necessary ingredients from what he assumed was the supply room.

When everything was ready, the two started. Completely in sync with each other, it took less than forty-five minutes to complete the potion. Once done, Jonathon looked up from his work, wiping sweat off of his head with the back of his hand.

Surprisingly, Mr. Vampire locked gazes and strode over to them. Looking over the lip of the cauldron, Mr. Vampire inspected the liquid inside for a few moments. When he was finished, he stood up straight and addressed the two.

"Pathetic brats", and with that, he stormed back his desk before making rounds around the room.

"Did he?" Jonathon asked with more than a bit of anger in his voice.

"He did," Michael confirmed for his twin.

"I think we should do something about this, don't you think brother?" Jonathon had a look of determination in his eyes.

"Definitely. He obliviously has a problem. And he just started something that he won't be able to finish."

"I don't think bro will mind if we have a little fun."

"Just as long as we don't get caught, but he knows that we did it. That way he can't do anything about it."

"Mr. Vampire definitely won't know what hit him."

-----------------------------------------------------------------SGUH------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dumbledore I swear to you that I didn't know how stubborn he was going to be. He generally is wary of people, but he still gives them a chance."

"Well I sorry but he did not even give me a chance to talk about anything important before he stormed off."

"Well, what did you ask of him? Surely something must have angered him."

"All I did was inquire about the state of his mother and sister, Kakaroff."

"Well, as long as I have known the boy, he has hated people questioning about anyone in his family. He is extremely loyal and protective of them."

"I see."

"Does this mean that the protection you have given me will be taken away?"

"No, of course not. I only asked that you bring him after I found out about his fight. Of course I lied to him and told him that I had overheard Mr. Potter talking about it. But no matter. He would have run if he found that I had invaded Jacob's mind. I have a feeling Shade would not appreciate that one bit."

"No he would not. But I must warn you that he will probably already be suspicious of me. So be careful. There is no need for anyone to find out about our agreement. And Viktor will be no easier than Shade to persuade. The two are like brothers."

"I understand and I am ready for the challenge. We are at a stalemate in this war and we need strong fighters no matter what."

"If that's all you need, then I shall be on my way."

"Good day to you Kakaroff and be assured that there is no need to fear your master's wrath for abandoning him."

"Thank you Albus."

------------------------------------------------------------SGUH-----------------------------------------------------------------------

At the evening meal, Shade had snuck in and sat with his friends. The group was laughing at a joke when there was a sudden explosion, followed by curses.

Turning towards the explosion, Shade saw an extremely irritated Vampire. The Vampire had fallen to the ground, but jumped up immediately, searching the students. Half his hair had been burnt off, along with his eyebrows. His black robes were torn and there were patches of fire that Dumbledore and others were trying to put out. He seemed to take no notice of this, still searching the crowd that has burst out laughing.

Just as Vampire's eyes landed on Shade, Shade felt his brothers come up next to him, looking too innocent. Vampire gritted his teeth, and then gave a heated glare to the students, who immediately shut up.

Without so much as a word, he left the great hall. Once gone, several Professors ran after him to see if he was okay. The rest of the occupants of the hall once again laughed.

Turning to the two boys, Shade gave a grin. Yes, Michael and Jonathon were a handful and most of their 'pranks' were lethal, but they were funny.

The boys gave their own grins in return and sat down to enjoy the rest of the meal. As soon as all of the students were done, Dumbledore, along with the two other heads of school rose to stop the students from leaving.

A man then stood up; he was short and a little chubby with a grey mustache and a saggy face. He cleared his voice for a moment before addressing the crowd.

"Good evening. As some of you may know, I am Prime Minister of Magic, Mr. Fudge. I am only staying for a few hours and I would like to thank everyone for coming to Hogwarts. But that is not what I came to announce. The first task for our four champions is set for a month from today. No champion will know what is in store for them so they will have to improvise. I expect it to be a great event. Also, two weeks from now, there will be a weighing of the wands. Mr. Olivander has agreed to come. The rest of the events will be announced at a later date. Thank you."

As soon as Fudge was done, the Great Hall erupted into chatter with everyone discussing possibilities for the first task and what exactly the results of the weighing of the wands would be. Shade ignored all of this. Sure he was curious, but not excited.

Because how could any of this affect him?

_A/N: Sorry that it is really short, but this chapter is literally spur of the moment. I really need to sit down and think about what I want to write. Thank you to everyone that reviewed; it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. _


End file.
